Low concentrations of chemical species (analytes) targeted for detection and analysis pose unique technical challenges. Because low-concentration detection and analysis of some chemical compounds necessitate large and heavy lab apparatus, field deployment is often rendered difficult or impossible. In addition, the targeted analytes may be hazardous (e.g., toxic, explosive, or the like).
There is a need for apparatus and processes that are both field portable and accurate, offering accurate and repeatable detection/analysis of the targeted analyte(s) from a safe distance. Applications include chemical detectors (e.g., hand-held chemical detectors or automated chemical detectors) for low-concentration analytes such as drugs, explosives, chemical and/or biological agents and weapons used in terrorist activities, and biological metabolites.